The present invention pertains to what may be referred to as "safety closures". Closures which are relatively difficult to open so that they are not apt to be opened by comparatively young children or by persons of less than normal mental capacity are commonly referred to as "safety closures." To be acceptable commercially such closures must meet a number of qualifications. Such closures to be acceptable must not be so difficult to open that they cannot be easily opened by relatively aged infirmed persons, and yet they must be sufficiently difficult to open so that the young children or the mentally deficient find it difficult if not imposible to open them. Further, to be commercially acceptable these closures must be inexpensively produced and assembled. Also, to meet the demands of industry they have to be aesthetically desirable in appearance.
A large number of efforts have been made at providing various different closures which will meet these various qualifications. Meeting these qualifications has been a particular problem in the field of dispensing closures--that is, closures utilizing a closure body and a spout or spout-like member mounted on the closure body so as to be capable of being moved between a closed position in which the opening of the closure body is closed by the spout and an open position in which the spout is in communication with the opening. Closures of this type are constructed as shown by the Wilson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,795, the Mart U.S. Pat. 2,282,895, the Libit et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,245 and 3,502,248.